Ankylosaurus
}} Ankylosaurus is a genus of ankylosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Recognizable by the large club at the end of its tail, Ankylosaurus is also the largest member of the ankylosaurs. While they prefer to be enclosed with smaller numbers of dinosaurs, they are one of the more sociable species of armored dinosaur, with a maximum ideal population of eight other individuals. Ankylosaurus is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation through expeditions available on Isla Muerta. It is possible for an Ankylosaurus to be fused with a Diplodocus in the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC pack, creating an Ankylodocus hybrid. History Ankylosaurus was one of the dinosaurs planned for the original Jurassic Park after its initial opening, with InGen having acquired 91% of the Ankylosaurus genome by 1993.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) In 1999, after Masrani Global acquired InGen in the wake of the disastrous San Diego Incident, InGen scientists illegally conducted cloning experiments on Isla Sorna, where they bred Ankylosaurus as well as Spinosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Ceratosaurus. These Ankylosaurus were later released into the wild and were briefly encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on the island in 2001.Jurassic Park III '' and a Tsintaosaurus in the background.]] Ankylosaurus were later exhibited as an attraction for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, which opened in 2005, which were notably different in appearance to the original animals cloned on Isla Sorna. In 2015, a group of Ankylosaurus were attacked by the rampaging Indominus rex which managed to kill one after isolating it from its herd.Jurassic World Three years later, Ankylosaurus was one of the eleven species which were planned to be extracted from Isla Nublar in the event of Mount Sibo's volcanic eruption. At least four Ankylosaurus were successfully transported to the mainland. One was successfully auctioned off to an Indonesian gentleman, while the others were released into the wilds of northern California along with all the other captured dinosaurs.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description The Ankylosaurus is the largest species of ankylosaurid dinosaur, which originated in North America during the Late Cretaceous period, where it existed alongside other dinosaurs such as the Tyrannosauridae Tyrannosaurus, the Ceratopsidae Triceratops ''and Torosaurus, the Pachycephalosauridae ''Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch ''and Dracorex, the ornithopod ''Edmontosaurus ''and the Troodontidae ''Troodon. The base genome of the Ankylosaurus bred by InGen for Jurassic World are a dull greyish-brown color. Ankylosaurus is one of the most well-defended herbivores thanks to its thick armor and powerful bone-breaking club tail. This is in contrast with its short lifespan and low immunity to diseases. Its moderate cost and space requirements offset this, making it is less expensive to modify its genes to increase its immunity and lifespan. Paleontology Ankylosaurus is the type genus for its family, the ankylosauridae and was possibly the largest known, outclassed only by Saichania and Tarchia of Central Asia. Despite being popular in dinosaur in media, fossils of Ankylosaurus found so far are fragmented with no complete skeleton found as of yet. Thus, most reconstructions are based on other genus such as Euoplocephalus. Ankylosaurus had a wide skull with a developed nasal passages, indicating that smell was the prime sense for detecting predators. The wide beak also shows it was a generalist feeder, unlike nodosaurs such as Denversaurus, Nodosaurus and Panoplosaurus, which had narrower mouths. Cosmetics Trivia *''Ankylosaurus'' was the third dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 2 February 2018. *In Jurassic World Evolution, the Ankylosaurus is based on the animal's depiction in 2015's Jurassic World. *''Ankylosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *In reality, Ankylosaurus had smoother armour, with the long spikes protruding from the sides being a trait of the closely related nodosaurids. *''Ankylosaurus'', as well as Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus, are the only dinosaurs in the game to have an event skin, which is the vivid skin that is obtained by spending at least $35 during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2018 on Humble Bundle. It is currently unknown if the skin will be re-released at a later date. *Although the vivid skin is not available on consoles to be selected, Claire's Sanctuary added an Ankylosaurus with the vivid skin on Nublar North waiting to be rescued. Gallery AnkyMaleth Firedrake.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.12.19_-_21.51.34.97.png Anky2.jpg Anky3.jpg Anky4.jpg Ankylospliffii.jpg 7lmZeLc.jpg Mn33s9D.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ankylosauria Category:Ankylosaurids Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:InGen Database